


Yes M'Lord And Other Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A.A.A.A.A.A, Angst, Cute, Feels, Fluff, Fontcest, Hate, Incest, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, Skeleton Heat, Slow screaming, Soul Sex, Soul molestation, Tentcles, all the feels, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Characters:<br/>-SF Papyrus: Always being overshadowed by his brother (who he loves to pieces)even if Sans treats like a dog sometimes,he usually does whatever he says...Unless he thinks he can get away with not following his orders. He Smokes a lot, It helps with his anxiety. Even if Sans hates it. He secretly wants to be a master chef and he’s always reading cooking magazines.<br/>-SF Sans: The Prodigy. Extremely strong and talented. Overconfident about himself. He desperately wants to join the royal guard. He often overuses his powers to show off and makes himself sick. He likes to make Papyrus do things, and he likes it even better to punish him ;)<br/>US Sans: Word of advice "Don't give him sugar!", US Sans is often depicted with a sugar intolerance and will go wild if given any, but he has a high tolerance to alcohol. He is often known as "Blueberry" because of his adorable blue star-shaped pupils in his eye sockets or simply his cute appearance.<br/>US Papyrus:To Papyrus, Sans is the most important thing in the world. Papyrus is generally Blueberry's protector, yet heavily affected by his knowledge of the timelines, expecting to see Sans again even if both of them were to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes M'Lord-1

The story starts within the Swapfell universe. Papyrus is at his stand, reading a cooking magazine, and desperately trying to stay awake. However not even the magazines  where cutting it today. He’s starting to slowly pass out. Finally he checks the time and lets out a huge sigh, it was finally time to go home. Damn it. He can’t go everyday falling asleep at his stand, yet it wasn’t like he could sleep at night…The nightmares plagued him too much.

 

There was one thing that he was looking forwards to, seeing his brother when he got home. His smirk, those eyes, and that attitude. Even if they had never had sex before, it didn’t stop him from imaging his Lords hands sliding over his bones, the look of his long blue tongue on his heated cock. He practically was hard from the mere thought of it. He pushed away the images, his lord would surely punish him for such a display of “lewdness”

 

Soon he made it back to their quaint little two story home. It was dark within the interior, and when he went to turn on the light, he had found that either the bulb had blown, or that the power was out. He sighed, just making his over to the couch to sit down, being simply too lazy to figure out why the light wasn’t working.He fiddled with his sleeve suddenly, he was very bored, and soon he was starting to slowly fall asleep….His breathing starting to stop.

“Ngh-” 

Suddenly Papyrus’s eyes snapped open, what in the hell was that? He held his breath longer. He wanted to know what that sound was…It sounded pretty damn close to someone being in pain. “A-Ahh~” A whimper like moan could be heard coming from somewhere upstairs. Slowly Papyrus arose from the couch, walking upstairs towards the noise. He climbed each stair slowly, listening for more of them. “M..Mmm…P…Pap….yrus…” He suddenly flushed. That sounded like his lords voice…In pleasure, and calling his name out. He went a little faster, making it to the top of the stairs. He turned to walk over towards Sans door, then he noticed the blue color coming  from his very own room. That just made him blush even darker. What was he doing in there? Defiling his clothing..Bedding…Oh, the thought was simply delicious, especially if he scent somehow ended up getting into his room. The smell alone would please him for DAYS.

 

He stood near the door, leaning close to listen for his moans, but he had the feeling he also wanted a peek at him. Oh that sounded even better than anything else…Except for Sans asking him to join in of course. He slowly turned the knob and peeked into the room. The whole place was illuminated with a bright breathtaking blue, Papyrus’s  first thought was to look towards the bed…And what he saw there immediately made him form. 

 

There was Sans…His lord…His master… on his bed, his pulsing blue cock in one hand, Papyrus’s jacket in the other. He seemed to be rubbing his face across the material, as he stroked his member. “Dis..gust…ing… !C-can’t even handle this d-damned heat without doing something so f-filthy,” He reached the top of his glowing blue erection, and rubbed the tip, causing some sticky pre to stick to his red gloves. Hesitantly Papyrus reached down and rubbed his  own forming member though his tight orange skinny jeans. He shook his head at his brothers degrading, thinking to himself how beautiful he looked. How sexy…How utterly irresistible….

 

He couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled open the door to walk in…acting surprised he had caught Sans red handed….Or should he say blue?


	2. Love And Honey Aren't The Same-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to the swap universe to see how they are doing~

The Underswap universe would have been awfully quiet if it wasn't for one skeleton. Sans was running home from a successful training session with Alphys. When he got home he almost took the door off the hinges with opening it, he immediately apologized to the door though, and closed it much more nicely.Then suddenly he yelled, "PAPYRUS I'M HOME-!"before diving into the couch happily.

Papyrus made his way downstairs after hearing his voice, he looked tired as usual, his eyes drooping slightly. He yawned and his eyes teared slightly,however he had to greet Sans. "hey bro, how was training?"

Sans answered almost immediately, "It was GREAT. I'm pretty sure she'll let me join the royal guard pretty soon." All giddy like he got up and hopped around him.

Papyrus laughed slightly at this. He then suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and flopping onto the couch. Sans squirmed in his grasp, "PAPYRUS-! I can't just SIT AROUND, I have to make celebratory tacos!" Papyrus just shook his head and held him closer, placing his head on top of his. 

Finally Sans just stopped struggling and enjoyed being held in the warm strong arms of his brother. He could smell the usual wonderful smell of his hoodie this close as well, honey, smoke, earth, and just that musk of a man that was him. He burried his face into his hoodie, nuzzling him unroll he could feel his ribs on his cheek though the fabric.

"Pappy...?" Sans said slightly muffled. Papyrus answered him with a hum within his chest, which he could feel. "I love you." He finished. He meant it too, there was so much feelings behind it. He wanted what was in his dating manual. Though he wanted it just with someone he could trust whole heartedly. That someone was Papyrus.

"I love you too, bro." He responded above him. Sans clutched his hoodie tighter, shaking his head. "No. I  _love_ you Papyrus." He repeated. Papyrus stilled under him, then he started to gently pet his head, laughing slightly, "alright, I got your point." He bent down and pressed his teeth to his forehead.

Sans frowned once again. Looks like he'll have to prove to Papyrus what he wanted. He sat up straight in his lap, looking into his face. How to do it though...Then he remembered that anime that he had gotten his hands on. He hadn't really thought much about it, and he shut it off before the characters got undressed, so he didn't pay much mind to it. He remembered though how they had this aappendages in their mouths, flat like, slick, and when They kissed they made this noises which he could only refer to as pleasure. Like when he made a partially good taco.

He formed it behind his teeth, still looking at Papyrus, which was now watching him slightly confused. Once formed however, he leaned forwards and pressed his teeth to his, opening his mouth enough so his tongue could slip out and slowly go across his mouth. Papyrus gasped at this, in confusion, surprised, and the sudden shock of pleasure from this. This gave Sans the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Suddenly Papyrus just decided to roll with this. He formed his own tongue fighting for dominance against his brother. Which surprisingly he lost. Maybe it was because he was still a bit tired. Sans was enjoying himself as he roamed Papyrus's mouth, little sounds escaping his mouth as he rutted against him in instinct.

The grind had caught Papyrus off guard once again, he let out a long moan.Which caused Sans to stop kissing him, and when he looked into his eyes, he felt his very soul hum. His pupils were light blue little hearts. 

This was going to be a very long...and interesting night.


End file.
